Alternate Timeline (Nikon23)
Serveral alternate timelines that appear in the Dragon Ball Meta Series, first beginning in Dragon Ball Z. 'Future Trunks Timeline' 'Dragon Ball Z' ' *764 Age August' Future Goku returns to Earth and kills Frieza and King Cold. *764-767 Age Frieza's brother Cooler arrives on Earth, and is defeated by Goku. *766 Age Future Trunks is born to Future Vegeta and Future Bulma. *766 Age December Future Goku dies of a Heart Virus. *767 Age May 7th The 24th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Future Hercule is the winner. Future Videl wins the Junior Division. *767 Age May 12th Future Android #17 and Future Android #18 appear. All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Gohan are killed by them. Future Kami also perishes as a result of Future Piccolo's death, thus the Dragon Balls become inert. *Approximately 774 Age The hero Tapion is somehow released by Hoi on Earth, and Hirudegarn appears. After Tapion uses the flute to trap the monster inside his body, Future Trunks uses Tapion's sword to kill him thus destroying the monster and his friend to save the Earth from another threat. Future Gohan kills Hoi. *780 Age Future Gohan is killed by the Androids. Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. *784 Age Future Trunks is nearly killed by the Androids in a battle. Future Trunks takes a time machine back to the year 764. He comes back after warning the Z Fighters about the Android threat. *785 Age Future Trunks takes the time machine back to year 767 to help the Z Fighters battle the Androids, and find a way to defeat them in his time. Future Trunks is killed by Super Perfect Cell, and revived by the Dragon Balls. Future Trunks returns after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline and kills the Androids. *788 Age Future Trunks plans to take a trip back to tell the Z Fighters he defeated the Androids some years ago but is instead confronted by the newly awakened Cell, who he effortlessly kills. 'Dragon Ball SF' ' *788 Age' Future Trunks returns to the mountains north of North City and searches through the debris for Future Android #16, and takes him on as an ally to protect the Earth. He also finds a unactivated Android #19. Bulma repairs them both and remove the bombs from their chests. The New Z Fighters are formed. *790 Age Future Trunks meets Rain, and falls in love with her. *791 Age Future Trunks and Rain are married. *792 Age Future Jin is born to Future Trunks and Rain. *793 Age After many years of conflict due to the Androids, the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Future Trunks, Android #16 and Android #19 compete. Future Gohan, Future Goku, Future Piccolo, and Future Vegeta are allowed to return to Earth for one day to compete. Hercule and Videl also compete. Supreme Kai and Kibito also appear and inform them of Babidi's plan to revive Majin Buu. Future Vegeta falls under Babidi's spell, Future Goku manages to bring him back to his senses. Due to their energy, Majin Buu is revived. Future Goku and the others are forced to return back to the Other World. However Supreme Kai takes Future Gohan to the World of the Kais to pull out the Z Sword. Future Trunks trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Majin Buu befriends Hercule. Future Dabura nearly kills Hercule, Majin Buu saves him and splits into two beings. Evil Buu kills Future Dabura and eats Majin Buu and transforms into Super Buu. Future Trunks exits the time chamber and faces him as a Super Saiyan 3. Future Gohan breaks the Z Sword, and Old Kai awakens his Latent ability and gives him a new life and allows him to return to Earth. Super Buu eats Babidi and transforms into Future Kid Buu. The final battle takes place on the World of the Kais against Future Kid Buu. Future Gohan and Future Trunks eventually manage to defeat him. Dende is brought to Earth from New Namek to become the new guardian of Earth. Majin Buu lives with Hercule and Videl on Earth. Dende recreates the Dragon Balls. Future Kid Buu is reborn as Future Uub. *795 Age Future Gohan and Future Videl are married. *797 Age The 26th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Hercule wins. Majin Buu comes in second place. *800 Age Future Pan is born to Future Gohan and Future Videl. *801 Age The 27th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Hercule wins. Majin Buu comes in second place. *804 Age The 28th World Martial Arts Tournament Takes place. Future Gohan takes Future Uub as a Student. *810 Age Future General Copper of the Red Ribbon Army completes Android #22, and dies from old age. All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Jin and Future Pan, are easily killed by Android #22. Android #22 steals a time machine and travel into the main timeline. Future Jin uses another time machine to travel after him, to warn the Z Fighters f the present and seek revenge. After the defeat of Super Android #22 in the main timeline, Future Jin returns to his time, and uses the Dragon Balls to wish back his father and the Z Fighters. 'Cell's Timeline' 'Dragon Ball Z' ' *785 Age' Future Trunks returns after the defeat of the androids in the main timeline, with their blueprints. He manages to deactivate them and destroy them. *788 Age Future Trunks is killed by the newly awakened Cell. Cell uses his time machine to go back to the year 763 in order to absorb Android #17 and #18. 'Dragon Ball Alternative Timeline: ''' Curse of the Blooded Rubies' '*749 Age September''' 1st -10th Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. She meets Goku later that day and discover that the sphere he owned, which he thought contianed his grandfather's soul, was actually the 4 Star Dragon Ball. However Bongo and Raven steal the dragon Ball for their leader, King Gurumes. Goku and Bulma meets Penny and confronts Oolong. Soon afterwards he fights with Yamcha. the final battle for the Dragon Balls takes place against King Gurumes himself, who has now swallowed all of the Dragon Balls. Shenron is summoned and the Land of Gurumes iz rid of the Blood Rubies forever thanks to a wish made by Penny. Goku decides travel to Master Roshi for training, as everyone celebrates. 'Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle' *749 Age September 11th -12th Goku meets Krillin and travel to Devil's hand to find the Sleeping Princess for Master Roshi. Bulma, Puar, Yamcha, Oolong and Launch also travel to Devil's hand. Count Lucifer is killed, and Launch is brought back to Kame House by Goku and Krillin, allowing them to undergo training with Master Roshi. 'Mystical Adventure' *750 Age May 6th- 7th A World Martial Arts Tournament held by Emperor Chiaotzu is held in the country of Mifan. General Tao kills Bora, Goku and Arale defeats General Tao. The dragon Balls are used to revived Upa's father. 'Dragon Ball 2nd Alternative Timeline' ''' The Path To Power' '*749 Age September''' Goku meets Bulma and learns of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army is also after the Dragon Balls. Goku meets Oolong and and fights with Yamcha. Goku befriends Android #8 and names him Eighter. Muscle Tower is destroyed. Officer Black kills Commander Red and becomes the new leader of the Red Ribbon Army. Android #8 is killed. Goku defeats Officer Black with a Super Kamehameha. the Dragon Balls are used to revived Android #8. 'Dragon Ball Z Alternate Timeline' ' *Age 764-767 Age, Exact Dates Unknown' 'The World Strongest' Dr. Wheelo and Kochin are freed from their icy tomb with the Dragon Balls. They attempt to steal Goku's body. but are stopped by the man himself. 'Tree Of Might' Turles and his Crusher Corp attack Earth and attempt to plant the Tree of Might but are stopped by Goku. 'Lord Slug' Lord Slug and his men attempt to terra-freeze Earth but are stopped by Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. 'The Return Of Cooler' Cooler fuses with the Big Gete Star. Cooler attacks New Namek, somewhere in the 767 Age, but is killed by Goku and Vegeta. *May 767 May 12th, Exact Date Unknown 'Super Android 13' The Androids are somehow defeated by the Z Fighters. Android #13, Android #14, and Android #15 emerge from Dr, Gero's underground lab. The three Super Saiyans, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks manage to defeat them. Android #13 absorbs parts of #14 and #15 and transforms into Super Android #13. Goku turns Super Saiyan and absorbs a Spirit Bomb into his body and defeats him once and for all. *774 Age Somewhere betweeen April 20th and May 6th 'Broly: Second Coming' In the 767 Age, Broly is defeated by Goku on New Planet Vegeta, but he survives and crash lands on Earth and is frozen in under a lake. Goten, Trunks and Videl search for the Dragon Balls. they encounter Broly, who had survived from a battle 7 years prior. Gohan arrives and battles Broly onlt to be easily defeated. Gohan, Goten and a spiritual form of Goku blast Broly into the sun with a combined Kamehameha. *774 Age, Exact Date Unknown 'Bio Broly' Lord Jaguar brings Hercule to Mei Queen Castle. Bio Broly, Broly's Clone, is released and goes on a rampage. He dominates over Trunks, Goten, #18, and Krillin. He is killed by culture fluid destroying him. Goku and Pikkon are ordered by the Grand Kai to calm Broly down in Hell. *774 Age, A Saturday, A 16th 'Fusion Reborn' Another Other World Tournament takes place. In Hell a teenage Ogre breaks the spirit cleansing machine and is engulfed by the released negative energy, transforming into Janempa. The beast uses his power to alter Other World, but is stopped by Goku and Pikkon. Goku fights and seemingly killed Janempa as a Super Saiyan 3, but rather causes the monster to transform into Janemba. Vegeta arrives to help Goku's struggle, but they fail. the two warriors fuse into Gogeta and kills Janemba. Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Timeline